


Baby

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gay Stanley Uris, Humor, Injury, Injury Recovery, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Nicknames, Pet Names, Punk Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Stanley Uris, Soft Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie gets hurt. Stan is there to provide--uh, comfort? Encouragement? Sure, you could say that, but in his own special way of course.Oneshot/drabble





	Baby

What was Richie even doing? Honestly, who knew. Who ever knew. He was an odd one, you could say that. But right now it had to do with paper, that much was at least clear, because he'd gotten a paper cut. 

A paper cut of all things. 

Richie stopped what he was doing and sucked on his hand. It was the terrible spot between your fingers too, that especially hurt. 

"...fuck that hurts," he muttered. 

Next to him his boyfriend Stan looked up. "Baby--"

"Now's not the time for pet names, Stan!" he pouted. "I'm bleeding!"

"No, I'm calling you a baby," Stan said without missing a beat. "Man up, Tozier."

But he got him a bandaid anyway. Because secretly? He didn't mind Rich complaining. 


End file.
